Unlawful DisSENt
by Delightfully Dismal
Summary: Rygar is tired off being beaten, but will Sen beat him to the punch? A Commission for Emihaumut, GO!


Unlawful Dissent

Asgar awoke slowly, and found himself in a heap. His limbs were pulled into his chest, his legs tucked into his stomach. One hand grazed his lips...his lips? He felt a slight pull on his other hand. The hand that rested in Sen's.

"Are you feeling better?" Sen asked. Asgar was not sure he was ready to answer his friend. The infirmary at thier school was a safe hideaway from bullies, but only for the weak. The strong and abled could pick themselves up, walk out and go back to class.

That's what Asgar feared they would be told to do, at least. Sen didn't seem to mind his inactivity. Rather than be bothered as Asgar turned his face deeper into the pillow and shut his eyes, Sen just held onto his hand harder. Asgar flinched as he heard the nurse pull back the curtain. He tried to ignore what was being said, but it did not take long for Sen to grow agitated at the nurses' pressing laments.

"He has to go back to class," the nurse continued,"His wounds aren't severe enough to warrant-"

"Fuck off," Sen growled back.

"Excuse me!" The nurse began, startled. Sen soon released Asgar's hand to stand up towards the nurse, but Asgar quickly sat up and pulled him back. The nurse gave Sen a dark look, one that Asgar desperately tried to focus back towards himself.

"Five minutes, then back to class." The nurse said with a tone of finality. She swept the curtains behind her, and went back to fussing with other students.

"She had no right..." Sen said as his fists shook angrily. Rygar took one of Sen's strong hands and held it between two of his. "I know hon..." Rygar began. He knew Sen wouldn't leave this state, not in a few minutes at least. In five, maybe. He just hoped Sen would be better by the time they left.

"Why..." Rygar's voice trailed off.

Sen looked down and saw his friend looking down dejectedly at his shaking fist, the one pressed inbetween Rygar's own hands. It was one of the few times he had let his scar become exposed to Sen. He would have normally poked fun at Rygar for this, and yet now Sen could think of a thousand things he would rather do.

"Those guys who knocked your lights out." Sen began, and waited for Rygar's eyes to follow his now calm hand to the side of his face,"They gave me this shiner right here." Rygar winced, but Sen just laughed. "You think that's bad. One of them won't be talking for a week, I saw to that."

"How did you convince them to let you-"

"Let me see you?" Sen said, finishing Rygar's sentence. Rygar simply nodded. The nurse pulled back the curtain to say a few words, but Sen was already on his feet.

"Time to head out Nom-sky, that stories going to have to travel with us!"

Rygar took Sen's hand and happily pulled himself up. As the nurse gave Sen a very, very dirty look the two compatriots waltzed out of the infirmary.

Rygar was so happy to be out of that miserable ward that he almost forgot himself. He soon took his hand back from Sen's. It had been interlaced as they walked merilly back to class and yet...

"Is it still painful?" Sen asked Rygar.

"Is what?" Rygar replied as he looked away to the ground. Sen could only chuckle a bit, though he wasn't the least bit happy.

"I'm sorry." Sen spoke.

Rygar shook. He almost forgot that he was walking, and it took a few seconds for Sen to register that Rygar wasn't in stride with him. Before Sen could retaliate Rygar quickly overtook him. As Rygar's hand wove between Sen's lock's of hair his lips pressed gently against the only man who had ever fought back for him. Sen's eyes strayed for awhile, he could see Rygar's were firmly shut, and he could feel tears coming off his face. Rygar finally pulled back, and looked like he wanted to slap the nearest living person.

"Don't." Rygar began,"Ever apologize for them again. Ever."

As Rygar walked off, Sen's mind went a bit fuzzy. He was sure if he was quick enough he could make a joke about getting Ry' wet. He ran out of time though, as the bell rang and the halls quickly filled with a tumult of other students...


End file.
